Siblings
by Mrs.Tatum1
Summary: Brooke,Haley and Nathan Davis are siblings. Nathan is older than the twins Haley and Brooke. Their parents were killed in a car accident. Nathan has been overprotective of them since. But what happens when boys come in the picture.I dont own One Tree Hill
1. The party

**Siblings**

**Chapter 1**

**Brooke, Haley and Nathan Davis are siblings. Nathan is a year older than Brooke and Haley. Haley and Brooke are Twins. When Nathan was 12 and the girls were 11 their parents were killed in a car accident. Brooke and Haley were with them and luckily they survived the crash, it took them a week to recovery and since then Nathan has been overprotected of them. They had to go live with there god parents Dan and Deb Scott.**

**It is five years later and Nathan is almost 18 and Haley and Brooke are about to turn 17.**

**Nathan yelled up the stairs "Brooke, Haley come on or we are gonna be late!"**

**Haley rolled her eyes "Nathan, relax we are just getting the stuff for cheer practice."**

**Nathan yelled back up the stairs. "Okay but hurry, I want to get in a work out before school."**

**Brooke and Haley came downstairs; Brooke was wearing a jean skirt with a spaghetti strap pink shirt and her long dark brown hair was straight, while Haley was wearing a white jean skirt with a yellow strapless shirt and her brown hair curly bouncing at her shoulders.**

**Nathan looked up and down his sisters "Absolutely not go back up stairs and change. Are you two crazy?"**

**Brooke huffed "No this is what we are wearing and there is nothing you can do about it."**

**Haley rolled her eyes "Nathan you are my brother not my mother." Brooke giggled at the use of Haley rhyming. It was Nathans turn to roll his eyes and they started arguing.**

**In the end Nathan lost but only because the girls ran out the house and took Brookes car instead of Nathan driving them.**

**It was now lunch time………..**

**The twins were sitting at the lunch table with the rest of the cheerleaders. Brooke was captain and Haley was co-captain. A couple of popular guys went and sat at the table. Nathan was the captain of the basketball team. He walked out onto the lunch quad with Tim "Dim" Smith and Jake Jageski and sat at the table with the rest of the basketball team.**

**Haley was talking to their best friend Peyton Sawyer. A guy named Matt who was sitting next to brooke leaned over towards her "Brooke you look smoking hott today."**

**Brooke smiled "Thanks Matt" and she put a spoon full of pudding in her mouth.**

**Matt smiled "You wanna give me some of that?"**

**Brooke smirked and said "Nope"**

**Matt shook his head and said " I think you do"**

**He went to grab it but she got up and ran. She was giggling and he caught her and picked her up by her waist. She was laughing and he finally put her down. The bell rang and when she went to go get her stuff her pulled her into a hug. When they broke apart they smiled at each other.**

**Brooke winked at him and said "See at practice matt."**

**Matt said "I can't wait" and smiled.**

**They walked away not knowing that Nathan watched the whole scene take place and he was not happy**

**.**

**It was after school and the cheerleaders were in the gym except Brooke and Haley who had to go to the car and get the music and book with the cheer moves in it. They had told their best friend Peyton to start practice.**

**Haley looked at Brooke "B. what is going on with you and Matt?"**

**Brooke smiled and said "Nothing"**

**Haley laughed "Brooke have you forgotten that we are twins and I know when you are lying to me." and pulled the pom-poms out of the car.**

**Brooke looked at her feet, when she looked up she had a smile on her face "okay. Okay your right I like him, he is cute and nice but…"**

**Haley said "But what?" she closed the door after grabbing the book and handing it to Brooke.**

**Brooke said "Oh I don't know are very over protective brother named Nathan."**

**Haley said "Well that could be a problem "Haley laughed.**

**Brooke said "He is moving a little to fast for me though; I want to get to know him a little."**

**Haley nodded "Yeah you guys just started talking and he is kinda grabby already, Is he gonna be at tonight's party?"**

**Brooke nodded "Yeah, so I am gonna try and talk to him then"**

**Haley laughed "Yeah and you can ask him what he would like at his funeral after Nathan kills him."**

**Brooke threw a pom-pom at her and they laughed. Brooke and Haley linked arms and walked to the school towards the gym. Throughout the whole practice Matt and Brooke kept linking eyes. And this did not go un-noticed. Haley and Peyton were whispering about it the whole practice.**

**Haley said "Okay guys let's run the routine straight threw and then we can go."**

**The whole basketball team was sitting in the bleachers about to watch the cheerleaders run threw their dance. The music stared and the girls moved with tumbling, flips, and dancing….When they were done the team applauded and then everyone broke to leave.**

**It was latter that night…..**

**There were at a party at someone house from the team. Nathan, Haley and Brooke had just arrived at basically everyone was waiting on them. Nathan was the coolest guy and school and Brooke and Haley were social butterflies.**

**Haley was with Jake her brothers best-friend.**

**Jake said "So Nathan actually let you and Brooke come?"**

**Haley rolled her eyes "Nathan does not control us."**

**Jake said "Yea okay" with a laugh.**

**Haley hit him in the arm playfully and they both laughed.**

**Jake was staring at Haley and she noticed. Haley said "Jake why are you staring at me?"**

**Jake said "Because you look beautiful" he couldn't believe he just said that, he liked Haley like really liked her but Nathan would kill him.**

**Haley smiled and blushed, she has a secret crush on Jake but doesn't think he like her back "Thanks Jake. I am going to get a drink do you want one?"**

**Jake nodded "You want me to come?"**

**Haley shook her head "No I will be right back" and she walked away smiling.**

**Haley was walking towards the bar when Tim came over to her. Tim said "Haley Haley Haley" and he put his arm around her.**

**Haley looked at him and said "What do you want dim?" as she pushed is arm off her.**

**Tim said "Oh you look so hot tonight Haley." he put his arm back around her.**

**Haley rolled her eyes "And your point is?"**

**Tim moved closer to her and said "Well I wanted to know if you wanted some Tim time?" Nathan who was walking toward them by now and slapped Tim in the back of his head. Haley couldn't help but laugh.**

**Nathan said "Tim leave my sister alone…" Tim smiled. Nathan figured out why and said "Both of them Tim." Tim frowned at lowered his head.**

**Haley laughed and looked around "Where is Brooke by the way?"**

**Tim who was still pouting pointed towards the couch and said "With that kid matt."**

**They turned and saw Matt trying to kiss Brooke but she tried to push him back. Before Haley could say anything Nathan was walking over.**

**Brooke said "Matt you need to slow down." He ignored this and put his hand under the back of her shirt. Before Brooke could yell at him Nathan was there.**

**Nathan said "Matt get your hands off my sister."**

**Matt said "Nathan mind your own business" he continued to grab Brooke. Nathan pulled Brooke up and behind him.**

**She grabbed Nathan knowing how this was going to end. Haley knowing this too was now standing next to Brooke.**

**Haley said "Nathan don't let's just go." She grabbed is forearm as she saw him clinch his fist.**

**Matt was drunk and slurred "yeah walk away Nat and take those pieces of trash with you."**

**Rage ran threw Nathan's body and before you new it, he was beating the crap out of Matt. Jake and Tim had to break the fight up.**

**Nathan looked at Brooke and Haley and said softly "Let's go".**

**As they walked at the house Haley looked into Jake's eyes and smiled at him. He smiled back and mouthed "bye"**

**Nathan lead his sisters out the house and to the car. **


	2. When has that ever stopped us

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the next morning thank god it was a Saturday.

Nathan was working out in the yard and Haley and Brooke were in Brooke's room.

Haley was reading a book while Brooke was reading a magazine.

Haley looked up at Brooke. "Hey you alright? You're very quiet."

Brooke smiled "yeah I am fine; it was not that big of a deal."

Haley laughed "Well I was just checking because I usually can't get you to shut up"

Brooke smiled at threw pillow at her.

Brooke said "Hey let's go get some food"

Haley sighed "Nathan is not going too let us out of his sight."

Brooke smiled "When has that ever stopped us."

Haley giggled and they grabbed there phone and called Peyton to come get them. They climbed out the front window so Nathan wouldn't see them.

They jumped into Peyton's car.

Brooke said "P. Sawyer thanks for sprigging us from jail."

Peyton laughed "No prob B. Davis and H. Davis" She smiled "So were to?"

Haley said "Let's go to the mall I heard there was a sale."

Peyton and Brooke agreed and they were on there way.

They had been there for an hour and they were walking to forever 21.

Haley said "I got to go to the bathroom I will meet you guys at the store."

Peyton and Brooke nodded and head to the elevator.

Haley was coming out of the bathroom and she bumped it so someone's chest and almost fell to the floor if there hands didn't grab her waist and stop her.

Haley looked up "Thanks I am always- Jake"

Jake smiled "Hey Haley"

Haley "What are you doing here?"

Jake chuckled "it is a public mall"

Haley blushed and laughed "Yeah I know…are you here alone?"

Jake said "Yeah well I was supposed to meet Dim and I told him to meet me here at 1 o'clock but the idiot thought that when I meant 1 in the morning so I was just about to leave."

Haley was cracking up it wasn't a surprise how dumb Tim was.

Haley said "Oh well you can hang out with me if you want."

Jake smiled "I would like that."

Haley smiled "Let me call Brooke and Peyton." She pulled out her phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"**Hello, Haley were are you?"**

"Brooke relax I am with Jake so I am going to hang out with him. I will see you to later."

**Brooke said "Okay just don't do anything I wouldn't do."**

Haley laughed "That means everything."

**Brooke said "Not funny hales …see ya later bye."**

Haley said "Bye" and hug up the phone.

Jake said "Let's get out of here and go to the river court."

Haley nodded and said "Let's go"

They headed out of the mall to Jakes motorcycle.

Meanwhile…..

Nathan walked into to the house.

Nathan yelled up the stairs "Brooke! Haley! I am going to order food do you guys want anything?"

There was no answer so Nathan went up the stairs. He walked in the girls rooms and he got mad when he saw that they weren't there. It wasn't like they couldn't go out, but at least they could have told them.

Haley and Jake arrived at the river court. And the got off of Jake's motorcycle.

Haley "Jake that was so much fun I have never been on one before."

Jake smiled "I am glad you liked it" he went over and picked up the basketball that he left behind a tree.

Jake said "I will play you?"

Haley smiled "For what?"

Jake said "I don't know, what do you want?"

Haley said "Okay if I win I get something and if you win you get something. Deal?"

Jake smiled and said "Deal".

There were playing and Haley was up by two she needed one shot to win.

Jake grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back but she still shot the ball and made it in.

Haley giggled and teased Jake "Omg looks like Jake just got beat by a girl" and she laughed.

Jake looked embarrassed "Okay okay, you won so what do you want?"

Haley smiled and said "How about dinner and a movie on you?"

Jake smiled "Okay, how bout tonight?"

Haley said "Yeah eight thirty okay?"

Jake said "Perfect, I better get you home before Nathan calls the police" he laughed.

Haley playfully hit him in the arm. And they both got on his bike.

Brooke and Peyton were walking out of the mall with a zillion bags when they saw Matt and some other guys from the school.

Peyton saw that matt was looking at them "Come on B.Davis lets get out of here."

They started walking to her car when matt jogged over he had a black eye and a cut lip.

Matt stopped "Brooke can I talk to you for a minute?"

Brooke looked at Peyton and nodded her head. Peyton took Brooke's stuff and headed to the car.

Brooke crossed her arms and said "What do you want Matt?"

Matt said "Brooke I am sorry bout last night. I was hoping I could make it up to you and take you out to dinner."

Brooke was shocked and mad at the same time. "Matt do you actually think that by saying sorry everything was going to be alright. Beside you call me and my sister pieces of trash, Nathan can't stand you. Look at your face he beat the crap out of you."

Matt sighed "Brooke I want to be with you and I wan to make everything up to you."

Brooke rolled her eyes a little "Matt you don't get it. I trusted you and you embarrassed me in front of half the school. You hurt me and I don't think that I can forgive you for that. I am sorry but I am not going to go out with you." And she walked away.

Matt yelled "Brooke will you just wait?"

Brooke turned around "Matt just leave me alone…I mean it" and she walked and got in Peyton's car and they drove away.

When Peyton and Brooke pulled up at there house they saw Jake and Haley.

Haley said "See you tonight"

Jake smiled and said "Yeah" He was still sitting on his bike and she was standing next to it.

Haley smiled and leaned in and hugged Jake. When the broke apart he smiled at her and she smiled back. She backed up as he turned his bike on and drove off. She was in her own world, she didn't even see Peyton and Brooke standing there.

"Earth to Haley!" Brooke yelled as she waved her hand in Haley's face.

Haley snapped out of it. "Oh hey guys, how was the mall?"

Peyton said "Don't even try it Haley." She smiled.

Haley said "Try what?"

Peyton chuckled.

Brooke said "Change the subject and act like there is nothing going on between you and Jake."

Haley smiled and walked into the house with Peyton and Brooke chasing her and tickling her sides.

When they walked in they saw Nathan sitting on the couch and he looked Pissed.

Spoilers –Haley's Date

A Party

The new guy


	3. I have a confession

When they walked in they saw Nathan sitting on the couch and he looked Pissed

**When they walked in they saw Nathan sitting on the couch and he looked Pissed. **

Peyton looked nervous "Maybe I should go" and she inched towards the door.

Brooke looked at her "No Peyton will you go wait in my room for us?"

Peyton nodded and went up the stairs.

Nathan said "Where the hell have you guys been?"

Haley sighed "Nathan when are you going to get it? We don't need you to protect us every single second of the day."

Nathan yelled "You two are my sisters what do you expect?! You could have at least told me where you were going! I was worried about you two!"

Brooke walked over to Nathan and hugged him "We love you for caring, but we are okay and you don't have to worry so much."

Nathan softened up and said 'Fine but will you two not sneak around behind my back then and just tell me the truth?"

Brooke said "Yeah" and Haley stayed quiet she new that he couldn't know about the date she was having with his friend that night. The twins headed upstairs and walked into Brooke's room.

Peyton looked up "How did it go? I don't see any house arrest bracelets." And she laughed while the twins threw pillows at her.

Haley walked over and shut the door. "I need to talk to you guys."

Brooke looked concerned "What's up Hales?"

Haley sighed "What's up is I have a date with Jake later and if Nathan finds out he is going to flip."

Brooke got up "Wait you have a date with Jake?"

Haley nodded.

Brooke jumped up and down excitedly and Peyton just laughed.

Haley grabbed Brooke "Brooke what am I going to do about Nathan?"

Brooke shrugged and Peyton said "I got it"

Haley said "What?"

Peyton said "We will tell Nathan that you two are staying over my house for the night. You call Jake and tell him to pick you up there and while you are on your date, Brooke and I can go to a party."

Haley and Brooke said at the same time "P.Sawyer you are a genius."

Peyton laughed "Well I have my moments."

The group of girls laughed and headed out. There plan worked and Nathan bought it.

It was later that night and they had all finished getting dressed.

Brooke was wearing a jean skirt with blue halter top and matching shoes. She had her hair wet and curly.

Peyton was wearing a cute pair of jeans with black halter top and black flats. Her hair was its usually curly.

Haley was wearing skinny leg jeans with a red spaghetti strap shirt and red flats. Her hair was straight with a red hair band in the front.

Brooke "We look so hot tonight!" she smiled. And the other too laughed.

Haley said "You guys have fun tonight, just not to much okay?" she said looking at Brooke.

Brooke smiled shyly "I will behave myself I promise."

Peyton chuckled "Don't worry H.Davis I will keep an eye on her."

The doorbell rang, and everyone got excited.

Haley grabbed her bag "Bye guys"

Both Brooke and Peyton winked at Haley, she giggled and went to the door.

When she opened it she saw Jake standing there smiling.

Haley smiled "Hey Jake"

Jake smiled "Haley you look beautiful"

This made her blushed "Thank you"

Jake took her hand "You ready to go?"

She nodded and they got on his motorcycle and drove off.

Meanwhile…..

Peyton and Brooke had just arrived at the party.

Brooke grabbed Peyton's arm and Peyton looked at her "Peyton don't let me drink okay and don't leave me alone I don't want a repeat of the other night"

Peyton smiled "Don't worry B.Davis I got your back."

Brooke smiled. The girls linked arms and walked around the party.

Jake and Haley were eating diner in a quiet café….

Jake said "I have to admit something."

Haley looked at him and said "What?"

Jake said "I have liked you for a really long time, but I new Nathan would flip."

Haley smiled "Jake I know Nathan is your best friend and my brother, but we can't be afraid to date because of him."

Jake sighed "I know but you guys aren't around all the time and he really cares about you and Brooke. He would kill himself before letting anything bad happen to you two….Just like me…"

Haley smiled.

Jake said "Do you want to walk on the pier?"

Haley said "I would love too."

Jake paid for the food and the two walked along the pier talking about everything.

Brooke and Peyton were sitting at the table talking when Brooke spotted someone.

Peyton "Brooke..."

Brooke not paying attention.

Peyton yelled "Brooke..."

Brooke still wasn't paying any attention to Peyton.

Peyton hit Brooke in the arm "Brooke"

Brooke laughed "Peyton what the hell" rubbing her arm.

Peyton "Did you hear anything I said?"

Brooke tried not to laugh ans hook her head "No…." Peyton rolled her eyes. "P.Sawyer sorry but I was just looking at that guy over there I have never seen him before."

Peyton looked and smiled 'Well go introduce yourself, I will be right here so no worry's."

Brooke smiled "Thanks P.Sawyer" and walked over to the guy.

Brooke smiled "Hi never seen you around here."

The guy smiled and reached out his hand "Yeah I am new. The names Lucas, Lucas Roe."

Brooke smiled and shook his hand "Well Lucas Roe, My names is Brooke Davis."

Lucas was the cutest guy Brooke had ever seen. With his sandy Blonde/Brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes he had every seen.

They were talking for about and an hour, when Peyton kind of jogged over.

Brooke smiled "Hey Peyton." She turned to Lucas "Lucas this is me best friend Peyton. Peyton this is Lucas."

Peyton smiled "HI"

Lucas said "Hi"

Peyton looked at Brooke "Brooke I wanted to give you a heads up."

Brooke look confused "about what?"

Peyton "Matt just got here" and she pointed over to a group of people you just got there.

Brooke sighed "Oh this is great"

Lucas said "Is this matt guy an ex-boyfriend or something?"

Brooke smiled "He is just a got that got rough with me, that's all."

Peyton said "Just stay clear of him okay?"

Lucas said "Don't worry Peyton I will watch here"

Brooke smiled and said "how cute" and Peyton walked over to talk to other friends.

Jake and Haley pulled up in front of Peyton's house and they got off the bike.

Haley smiled "Jake I had a great time tonight."

Jake said "Me too, I hope we could do this again"

Haley said "Me too"

Jake took a step towards Haley and kissed her, when the broke apart they smiled at each other. Haley leaned in for another kiss as it deepened she wrapped arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. The stayed like this for a couple of minutes.

Haley smiled "Good night"

Jake said "Good night, I will call you tomorrow"

Haley smiled "You better" and she headed inside as he got on his bike and drove off.

Peyton was freaking out, the party was dying out a little bit and she saw Lucas.

Peyton tapped him on the back and he turned around

Lucas smiled "Hey Peyton". He looked over her shoulder looking for someone "Where's Brooke?"

Peyton said "She was with you."

Lucas smiled dropped "She gave me her number and left about an hour ago saying she was going to find you and go home.'

Peyton looked scarred "What...Omg ….."


	4. A Good and Bad Night

Review Please…………

Chapter 4

Review Please………….

Haley walked up the stairs of Peyton's house smiling excepting to find her crazy twin and Peyton in the room. She couldn't wait to tell them about her date.

Haley walked in a noticed the room was empty; she thought to her self 'where are they? They should have been here already.'

Peyton and Lucas were on the second floor of the beach house looking for Brooke.

Peyton who had tears in her eyes "Where the hell is she? God I hope he didn't find her."

Lucas looked at Peyton "Who didn't find her?"

Peyton said "Matt, he won't leave her alone."

Meanwhile……

Brooke was lying on her back on a couch in a dark room, she opened her eyes slightly and the room was spinning. She tried to bring her hand to her head, but it was tied.

Lucas and Peyton were back on the man floor in the kitchen.

Peyton pulled out her phone "I am going to try calling her again" Peyton was calling her.

Peyton heard a familiar ring tone; it was "I kissed a girl".

Peyton stopped "Lucas do you hear that?"

Lucas stopped and said "Yeah it's that song umm..."

Peyton said "I kissed a girl"

Lucas nodded in a confused way "What does that have to do with anything?"

Peyton said "That's the ring tone when I call Brooke; she set it up after we were at a party and a girl named Anna tried to kiss me."

Lucas said "Oh" and he moved towards a door "I think it is coming from down here" he tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge…..

Matt heard this and ran over to Brooke he under tied her and kissed her on the Forehead. He grabbed his stuff and climbed out the window. He turned back and said "You will be mine soon Brooke."

Lucas slammed his body into the door and it opened, he and Peyton ran down the steps and saw Brooke on the couch.

Peyton knelt by Brooke and shook her "Brooke, Brookie come on wake up, Brooke"

Brooke slowly opened her eyes "P.Sawyer, you look a mess are you okay?'

Peyton chuckled "Brooke you're a mess you know that." And she smiled

Brooke smiled and looked over at Lucas "So Broody you just couldn't get enough of me could you?"

Lucas laughed "No way"

Lucas picked up Brooke wedding style and brought her to his car. Peyton and Brooke had taken a cab to the party so he would bring them home.

The pulled up at Peyton's house about 20 mins later. Lucas got out and picked Brooke up again who was sleeping again.

Peyton lead the way to her room. She opened the door and saw Haley sitting on the bed eating ice cream and watching TV.

Lucas walked in and put Brooke on the bed, Haley immediately jumped up.

Lucas looked at Haley, she looked so familiar but he couldn't figure out why.

Haley ran over to Brooke's side, she looked at Peyton "What the hell happened? I leave you two alone for one night and everything goes to hell. Peyton did you let her drink? You said you would watch her? Did she fall? Did she…"

Peyton grabbed Haley "Hales chill she is o.k. we think…. actually we have no clue what happened we couldn't find her and when we finally did she was asleep…it was really weird."

Haley looked at her "Peyton you seen her sleep before why would that be weird?"

Peyton said "Because she was in a basement."

Haley scuffed "No way"

Lucas finally talking "Why would that be weird?" causing both girls to look at him, Peyton smiled and Haley looked confused.

Peyton said "Because Brooke is terrified of Basements; no amount of money could make her take one step down into a basement."

Haley leaned toward Peyton "Peyton whose he?"

Peyton giggled and was about to speak but Lucas did.

Lucas put his hand out "I am Lucas Roe; I am new to Tree hill."

Haley shook his hand "Hi I am Haley Davis."

Lucas smiled and noticed why this girl looked familiar she looked just lie Brooke "are you Brooke's older or younger sister?"

Both girls giggled and Lucas looked confused.

Haley smiled "Oh I am her younger sister…. but by on 2 mins."

Lucas still looked confused. How could Brooke be older than her by 2 mins. But before Lucas asked, the curly blonde answered.

Peyton said "there twins"

Lucas laughed "Oh I get it now."

Brooke rolled over and everyone looked at her.

Haley said "I guess we are going to have to wait for her to wake up."

Lucas said "Do you mind if I stay I would worry about her to much if I left."

Peyton said "no problem"

Haley sat on the bed leaning on the headboard looking at the TV every couple of minutes glancing at her twin.

Lucas took a seat next to the bed on a chair watching the TV as well.

While Peyton sat at the end of the bed watching TV.

They would have to wait until morning to find out what happened to the bubbly, dimpled checks brunette.


	5. Dan Scott

**At the Scott/Davis house……**

Nathan woke up in the morning and walked into the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator and grabbed some orange juice, and he looked around and noticed how empty the house was. Since there god parents were gone on yet another business trip, the house was usually filled with the sounds of Brooke and Haley around. Usually Haley would be the first one up and she would drag both Brooke and Nathan out of bed before ten o'clock.

Nathan walked over to the house phone and dialed Haley's cell phone number, it kept ringing until it went to her voice mail. He tried again and even called Peyton's house phone and cell phone, Brooke's cell phone. No answer to any of them, something was wrong he ran up to his room and got dressed.

**At Peyton's house……**

Brooke rolled over and woke up, she immediately brought her hand to her head because it was throbbing; she looked around the room and saw both Peyton and Lucas knocked on in chairs and Haley sleeping beside her.

Brooke rocked Haley with her hand "Haley…Hales get up…Hales"

Haley opened her eyes and noticed Brooke staring at her; she immediately grabbed Brooke into a hug "Brooke thank god you are okay."

Brooke looked confused "Haley what the hell are you talking about? Why is Peyton sleeping in the chair? And why is Lucas sleeping in that chair? Why is he here?"

Haley said "Brooke you don't remember what happened?"

Brooke shook her head "all I remember is going to a party with Peyton and meeting Lucas and the rest is a bit foggy."

Haley told Brooke everything that happened and Brooke was shocked. Haley got up and woke up Peyton and Lucas.

Peyton ran over to Brooke and pulled her into a hug "Brooke thank god you are okay I was so worried about you."

Brooke smiled. Peyton moved and sat on the bed next to Haley and Lucas walked over to Brooke.

Brooke smiled "Broody you can't get enough of me can you?"

Lucas chuckled "No way Pretty Girl".

Brooke showed off the amazing dimples but it turned to a frown when she heard the blaring sound if rap music.

Haley and Peyton new that sound as well and jumped off the bed to see Nathan SUV rolling down the street to the driveway.

Haley jumped up "Oh my God Brooke, its Nathan he is going to flip, we haven't checked in and..." She looked at Lucas "And there is a guy in the room that he doesn't know."

Peyton grabbed Lucas's hand and pushed him into her closet. "Lucas you can't make a sound or Nathan will kill you." And she shut the door.

Brooke said "Okay we just have to play it cool, Haley make sure you don't say anything because you can't lie to well. Now we need to act lie we are sleeping so guys get in."

All the girls got into the bed and closed there eyes when the downstairs door burst opened and they heard Nathan heading up the stairs.

Peyton whispered "doesn't anybody ever knock." Haley and Brooke both shushed her.

When Nathan walked into Peyton's room he looked on the bed and noticed Peyton and his two sisters sleeping or so he thought. He walked over and shook the bed supposedly waking them all up.

Brooke looked up "Nathan what the hell?"

Nathan said "don't what the hell me, thanks for checking in"

Peyton said "Yeah because people call when they are sleeping."

Haley giggled. "Nathan relax everything is fine."

Nathan huffed "No it isn't…Did you two forget what day it is?"

Brooke said "No school."

Haley said "Oh shit!"

Nathan nodded his head as Haley jumped out of bed and started grabbing her stuff.

Brooke looked confused "Hello someone want to clue me in."

Nathan said "Brooke, Dan and Deb are coming back today"

Yes Dan and Deb Scott were there god parents and they hated it. Dan was always pressuring Nathan about basketball and pressuring Haley and Brooke about school working and cheerleading. Deb Scott on the other hand was a mess, when she wasn't on a business trip she was at home getting drunk and acting like a manic.

Brooke jumped up and grabbed her stuff. Haley hugged Peyton and said "We will call u later P".

Nathan and Haley headed down the stairs while Brooke went over to Peyton and hugged her, and whispered in her ear "Thanks , tell Broody in there to call me later tonight"

Peyton nodded her head and Brooke ran out the house into Nathan's car and they drove off.

Peyton went over and opened her closet door to see Lucas standing here with a confused look on his face.

Peyton chuckled at his expression.

Lucas said "who was that?"

Peyton sat on the end of her bed and said "Oh that was Nathan, their older brother."

Lucas said "Okay then why did I have to hide in a closet?'

Peyton said "unless you wanted Nathan to kill you that was the best idea. It's just that Nathan has been over protective of Brooke and Haley since forever but the accident made it worse."

Lucas looked at Peyton and she realized she said too much "What accident?"

Peyton sighed "The one that Brooke is going to tell you about because if I did she would probably kill me."

Lucas said "Okay…I think I am going to go my mom is probably going to kill me when she finds out I have been out all night."

Lucas headed to the door and Peyton said "See ya…and Brooke wants you to call her later tonight."

Lucas smiled and waved as he walked out of her house

**Back at the Scott house…..**

Haley, Brooke and Nathan ran into the house and into to there own room. They all got dressed and started cleaning the house.

About two hours later they heard a car coming up the front drive way.

Nathan yelled "Stations"

Brooke and Haley ran to the dance room that Dan had built for them. It looked like a professional room. It had hard wood floors, mirrors on the wall, a ballet bar and a awesome stereo system. Nathan ran to the backyard and stared practicing basketball.

As soon as Dan and Deb entered the house Deb went straight to the liquor cabinet. And Dan headed to the dance room to check on the twins.

Brooke and Haley were doing the dance portion of the cheer routine. When they were done the looked towards the door and saw Dan standing there.

Dan smiled "This is exactly what I wanted to see, you guys practicing. Where is Nathan?"

Brooke answered "on the basketball court practicing."

Dan smiled "great get your running shoes on all of us are going to go for a run."

When Dan left the girls sighed.

Brooke whined "I don't wanna run I wanna sleep…and my head still hurts."

Haley sighed "Doesn't look like we have a choice Tiger"

Dan walked into the backyard to see Nathan shooting free throws "Nathan come me you and the girls are going to go for a run."

Nathan sighed. It pissed him off that he pressured him but Nathan hated when he pressured Brooke and Haley.

There were running for about and hour now. Haley was running with Dan while Brooke and Nathan where up in the front. Brooke and Nathan had just turned the corner.

.

Haley stopped "Ow…ow" and she grabbed her leg. She had a pain in her leg

Dan stopped yelled "Haley stop being a baby and come on.'

Haley said "I think I pulled a muscle.'

Dan huffed "Yeah right you just wanted a break. Now get moving."

Haley had tears in her eyes "Dan I really think I pulled something."

Dan was pissed and he pushed Haley and her back hit a tree and she moaned in pain.

Haley got up and walked back over to Dan when she saw Nathan and Brooke coming back around the corner. She new if she said anything Nathan would kill Dan. If she told Brooke, Brooke would be so pissed she would tell Nathan.

Nathan said "Haley you all right?"

Haley half smiled and said "Yeah I am fine." She grabbed Brooke hand and started to jog with her.

Nathan and Dan followed in there suit. Brooke looked at Haley and saw the pain in her face and the tears in her eyes that she was fighting to prevent from falling.

When they got back to the house Haley headed straight to her room and locked her door. She sat on her bed and grabbed her leg a cried the pain in her leg hurt so much. As well as her back which she new was going to have a bruise.

Dan headed for a shower while Brooke and Nathan headed to the kitchen to get something to drink.

Nathan said "I am going to go check on Haley something didn't seem right."

Brooke shook her head "No give her some time, when she wants to tell us she will. Dint forget she is a Davis and we always try to act tough"

Haley went into the shower and took a long bath and cried she had no clue what to do…..


	6. If you really care

**Chapter 6**

After Brooke left the kitchen …..

Brooke was in her room and her phone rang and she looked at the caller id and saw 'Broody'

**Brooke answered "Hello"**

Lucas said "hey pretty girl**"**

**Brooke smiled "Hey Luke"**

Lucas said "What you doing?"

**Brooke said "Just got out the shower, Godzilla made us go on a run"**

Lucas said "Who?"

**Brooke smiled "Dan our god father."**

Brooke heard Dan calling her name.

**Brooke sighed "Listen Broody, I gotta go but I will see you at school okay"**

Lucas said "You better… bye Pretty girl"

**Brooke said "Bye" and she hung up.**

She walked to Haley's door and knocked "Hales dinner is ready come on"

Haley sighed "I am not hungry Brooke I am just going to go to sleep.

Brooke sighed "Okay"

Brooke saw Nathan and they headed down the stairs and she told him that Haley wasn't hungry and that she was going to sleep. They were both worried about her.

**In Haley's room…**

Haley picked up her phone "Hey can you meet me at the river court in ten minutes"

Haley hung up her phone and made sure her door was locked she climbed out the window the best she could and walked towards the court. They didn't live to far from it.

Brooke and Nathan were eating dinner in silence when Dan came in.

"Where is Haley?" He said as he sat down at the table.

Brooke said "She is sleeping, she wasn't hungry"

Nathan said under his breath sarcastically "I wonder why?"

Dan said "What was that?"

Nathan sighed "I said she must be tired."

Dan nodded his head and they all ate in silence.

**At the river court…**

Haley was in jeans and a black tee-shirt and black sneakers. She was sitting on the top of the picnic table with her face in her hands when she heard someone approach her and she looked up and halved smiled.

Haley got up and hugged him "Thanks for coming Jake"

Jake said "no problem Hales." He looked at her eyes a noticed they were red from crying.

Jake and her walked over and sat on the bench. "Haley are you okay?"

Haley nodded her head "Yeah I am fine." She was definitely a Davis they never wanted anyone to see their vulnerably side unless it was to each other.

Jake sighed he new she would tell him in her own time.

Jake said "you want to play a game of basketball."

Haley smiled and got up but she forgot bout her leg and the pain was so bad that her knees buckled and Jake caught her and wrapped his hands around her back and she flinched.

Jake put Haley back on the bench "Haley are you okay?"

Haley sighed "Yeah I forgot about my leg."

Jake said "what about your leg? And what wrong with your back you flinched when I touched it?"

Haley sighed "Oh it nothing"

Jake shook his head a began rolling up Haley's jeans, and saw that her calf was really swollen.

Jake said "Haley what happened?"

Haley sighed "I just pulled a muscle that's it."

Jake got up and pulled the back of Haley's shirt up and saw a huge bruise.

Jake said "That bruise is not a pulled muscle."

Haley didn't want him to know so she got up and took off ignoring the throbbing pain in her leg.

She got in front of her house and stopped. She felt someone coming behind her and it was Jake, she was holding in her tears.

Jake walked up to Haley and said "Haley what is going on?'

Haley sighed "Jake if you really care about me then you will let this go and not mention this to Brooke or Nathan."

Haley ran inside before Jake could say anything else.


	7. I ruined their lives

Chapter 7

Haley's six thirty alarm clock went off and she moaned as she threw the covers of her body. She sat u and unwrapped the ice pack on her leg that was no longer cold. She knew Brooke and Nathan wouldn't be up for another hour which she wanted so she could leave the house before them. She couldn't figure out what is but they could always tell when something was wrong.

She walked to the bathroom and had a quick shower letting the warm water run against the huge bruise on her back. Haley went to her closet and pulled out a pair of skinny leg jeans, a baby blue shirt that the selves went to her elbows and a white camisole shirt.

She got dressed and brushed her hair leaving it down. She grabbed her stuff and looked at the clock; it was seven thirty and she heard beeping and moaning from Nathan and Brooke's room.

She ran down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbed a pop tart and her keys. She walked out the house into her car and drove off.

On her way to school she couldn't stop thinking about every thing that was going on. It wasn't the first time that Dan Scott had hit her it was more like the tenth or eleventh. She couldn't keep her mind off her parents and well, the anniversary of there death was coming up. She felt tears filling her eyes and held them in.

An hour later Brooke came down the stairs, she was wearing a skirt, with a spaghetti strap pink and blue shirt, with her jean jacket on.

Brooke sat on the chair next to Nathan and while he was watching TV she stuck her fork into his eggs and took a big bite.

Nathan turned "Brooke if you are hungry then go make yourself some eggs."

Brooke whined "But Nathan yours tasted better... well besides Hales"

Nathan chuckled "where is Haley?"

Brooke looked around "I thought she was down here her stuff wasn't in her room." Brooke got up and went to the window "Nathan her car isn't here either."

Nathan said "What? Why wouldn't she tell us that she was leaving?"

Brooke said "I don't know, maybe we should go to school and find out.'

Nathan looked at his watch "yeah well its time to leave anyway."

They left the house and drove to school.

Haley was sitting in the quad reviewing her notes for a quiz she had second period when someone sat next to her.

Haley already knew who is was and without looking up from her notes she said "What can I do for you Jake?"

Jake sighed "Talk to me, what's going on?"

Haley sighed "look I am sorry bout last night; I just have a lot of things going on right now."

Jake reached over and took her hand and she smiled at it. His touch always had a way of comforting her and making her feel safe.

Jake got up and pulled Haley with him.

Haley look surprised "Jake where are we going?"

Jake said "Out of here." He pulled Haley to his bike and he climbed on and handed her his helmet.

Haley said "Jake I don't know…Nathan is going to flip."

Jake smiled and Haley smiled back and got on the back of his bike. They drove off and as Nathan and Brooke pulled into the school parking lot.

Brooke opened the back seat door and grabbed her bag. Nathan walked around to her side and looked around the parking lot.

Nathan pointed and Brooke looked "Brooke her car is right there, maybe she had an early tutor session or something."

Brooke who was still unsure said "yeah maybe"

Brooke saw her blonde headed friend walking down the quad with her curly hair bouncing at her shoulders. She said 'goodbye' to Nathan and ran off to meet her blonde headed friend.

Brooke linked arms with Peyton "What's up ?"

Peyton smiled "Nothing …Where is Tutor girl?"

Brooke sighed "No clue she left before me and Nathan did."

Peyton looked at her "Well that doesn't sound like Hales."

Brooke said "I know she has been acting weird ever since Godzilla made us go on a run yesterday."

Peyton sighed "Doesn't he have anything else to do."

Brooke sighed as well "I guess not."

Nathan walked by and saw Tim sitting at a table.

Nathan sat down and Tim looked up "Nathan my man what's popping?"

Nathan sighed "Tim just say 'what's up?'"

Tim said "So Nathan when are you gonna hook me up with Brooke or Haley?"

Nathan said "Oh how bout never?"

Tim sunk his head sown and the bell rang.

Nathan said "Come on" and pulled Tim towards their class.

Brooke walked to her locker and was opening when someone appeared next to her.

Brooke turned with a smile "Hey Broody"

Lucas smiled "How you doing pretty girl?"

Brooke smiled "Good….hey have you seen Haley?"

Lucas looked at her "Haley?...."

Brooke said "yeah long dark brown hair, looks just like me…."

Brooke giggled. "Very funny Brooke" Lucas said with a smile

Lucas said "nope…is everything okay?"

Brooke sighed "Yeah Nathan and I are just worried about her. She left the house without telling us this morning and she never does that. She usually makes sure Nathan and I are up and we all drive here together."

Lucas rubbed her arm "I am sure she is alright…..do you want me to walk you to class?"

Broke smiled and hooked her arm threw Lucas's "Sure broody"

Jake's bike stopped and Haley got off and pulled the helmet off her head and letting her long brown hair drop down her back.

She looked around and noticed that they were at a beach house not to far from Dan Scott's beach house.

Haley said "Jake why are we at a beach?"

Jake smiled "Oh my aunt bought a house a couple years ago and when she visits she stays here, but she said I can uses it whenever I want."

Haley smiled slightly and followed Jake into the house. When they walked in he led her to the couch which was very comfortable. Haley grabbed a pillow and pulled it to her chest.

Jake asked "do you want something to drink?"

Haley shook her head and Jake sat next to her.

"Haley do you want to talk now?" asked Jake

Haley looked down "Jake has there ever been a moment in your life that you wish you could go back in time to change?"

Jake looked at her "yeah…What moment do you want to change?"

Haley sighed deeply "the day I ruined me, Nathan and Brooke's life…."

Jake looked shocked "What do you mean?"

Haley had tears falling down her face and said "the accident with my parents…..it was my fault."

Thanks for reading =)

Please Review and let me know what you think.


	8. Why

Chapter 8

***Flash back***

Victoria Davis was in the kitchen making a snack for Nathan, Haley and Brooke.

A young Haley and Brooke walked into the kitchen with a happy faces. They were holding hands.

They sat on the stool and Brooke said "mom".

Victoria turned around and noticed her daughter's faces "You guys almost ready to go?"

They nodded and Haley turned to Brooke "Thanks for coming with me to my singing lesson… it's just that I can't sing in front of anyone but you."

Brooke smiled "No problem what are sister's for."

Mr. and Mrs. Davis, Haley and Brooke were in the car on the way to Haley's singing lesson.

Brooke looked out the window "Haley look how hard it is raining, I think it's a sign of good luck."

Haley giggled "You said that same thing at Peyton's Bday and we all got sick from the pizza.

Brooke and Haley started laughing at the memory that they didn't see the car headlights coming straight towards them. By the time their parents noticed it was to late……

2 weeks later…

Brooke and Haley were in hospitals beds and they still were unconscious and Nathan was sitting in a chair in between the two beds. He was really worried about his sisters.

Haley and Brooke started waking up at the same time. I guess you can call it one of those Twin things. Nathan noticed and jumped out of his seat.

"Haley…" he looked at Haley "Brooke" and he looked at Brooke.

Both girls opened their eyes and were looking around.

Brooke said in a weak voice "Nathan what happened?..."

Haley said "Where is mom and dad?..."

Nathan sighed and said "Brooke Haley you were in a car accident and… mom and dad…they…they didn't….they didn't make it."

Both girls were shocked and they never cried that hard in their life and Nathan being the great older Brother that he was held them until they feel asleep. He promised he would always be there for them….

***End of Flashback***

Haley was crying even more now and Jake pulled her into a hug and she buried her head in his chest.

Jake pulled Haley back and looked into her eyes "Haley it was not you fault, the driver was drunk."

Haley sobbed "Jake it was my fault, they were taking me to my singing lesson. If I didn't want to sing so badly then they would still be here. Jake it was my fault. We have to live with the horrible godparents of ours. I took the people who loved us the most away from Brooke and Nathan. What kind of sister does that?"

Jake said "No Haley it wasn't, if your parents where here now, do you actually think that they would blame for something that wasn't your fault. Blame the driver, blame chance, but do not blame yourself.

Jake pulled Haley in and she cried into his chest.

Brooke walked outside for lunch she looked at the tables and saw Nathan with his basketball buddies, Peyton and her squad and a couple of other people. The main person she was looking for was her twin. Nathan looked up and noticed Brooke's worried face.

Brooke started heading over to her table when Nathan jog up.

Brooke you okay?" Nathan asked

Brooke sighed and ran her fingers threw her hair "Yeah I guess…it's just that Haley wasn't in any of her classes today and isn't here now.

Nathan said "What? But her car is here."

Brooke said "Yeah I know, she has me really worried right now."

Nathan said "Did you try her phone."

Brooke shook her head.

Nathan Pulled out his phone and sent a message to Haley. A couple minutes later one came back:

Sorry Nathan didn't feel. I drove home see you later.

Brooke sighed with a relief "Good she is okay… I will see you later."

Nathan nodded and thought in his head "How could she drive home if her car was still in the parking lot?"


	9. A Song and A Fright

Chapter 9

Haley had calmed down and Jake and her were lying on the couch and he was holding her. She was resting her head on his chest. There were watching TV.

Jake said "Haley do you still sing?"

Haley said "a little when I am alone, every since the accident I feel guilty about it."

Jake sat up and pulled Haley into a back room. When he opened the door she looked in the room and saw a black piano in the center of the room.

Haley said "Jake I know what you are thinking and the answer is no."

Jake ignored this and pulled Haley to the piano and made her sit on the bench.

Jake said "Haley I want to you to play for me please."

Haley said "Jake I don't know…if I can."

Jake rubbed her back "Please try Hales."

Haley said "okay" and her fingers started to play….

"**It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all  
Wasn't I supposed to be someone  
Who can face the things that I've been running from...  
**  
**Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little...  
**

Jake was at aw, he figure she could sing but no like this. Her voice was like and angels.

**I've become much too good at being invincible  
I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool  
But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be  
I refuse to let my life roll all over me...**

Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
**Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little...**

I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody  
I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody who can face the things that I've been running from

Jake then knew that he was going to help Haley with her music; that the world deserved to hear her beautiful angelic voice.

**Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived...**

It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all"

Haley looked up at Jake and smiled at him.

Jake snapped out of it "Haley you were great, I figured you could sing but not like that, your voice was amazing.'

Haley said "Thanks Jake but this doesn't change anything, I am not going to pursue this. Not after everything." She dropped her head and soft tears flowed down her cheek and Jake pulled her into his chest.

Basketball practice and cheer practice had just ended and Brooke was walking threw the gym when someone grabbed her elbow and pulled her back.

Brooke yelled "What the hell?" and looked up as soon as she caught her balance.

There standing there was the last person she wanted to see: Matt

Brooke said "Matt what the hell I told you I wanted you to leave me alone."

Matt took a step towards her and she backed up and now her back was on the wall. She could feel his breathe on her face and she shivered every time he would exhale.

Matt said "I don't care Brooke we are supposed to be together not you and that Lucas boy."

Brooke was sacred she knew no one was around, She told Nathan that she didn't need a ride. She was supposed to meet Lucas out front on the other side of the building.

"Matt if you don't leave me alone I am going to tell Nathan. And I am guessing you don't want him to kick your ass again do you?"

Matt grabbed Brooke's arms and she yelped "Brooke I don't want to have to hurt you but I will."

Matt leaned in to kiss Brooke and she kneed him in a place where boys don't like to get hit. When he bent over in pain Brooke grabbed her sports bag and ran. She heard him shout towards her "We will be together one day!"

Brooke was so scared and tears were in her eyes she kept thinking 'I have to get to Lucas and then I will be fine'.

Brooke saw him leaning on the passenger side of his truck waiting for her. She ran up and jumped into his arms. Lucas could feel Brooke shaking on him and he was worried.

Lucas said in a soft soothing tone "Pretty girl what's wrong?"

Brooke head was in his chest and she said "Matt…he… "

Lucas was mad he knew this kid Matt had to of done something to her but to keep her calm he had to try and keep a soothing tone "Brooke what did Matt do?"

Brooke sighed and looked up at him "He grabbed me when I was coming out of the gym and had me up against the wall. He said that I should be with him and said that he would hurt me."

Lucas said "What?!....Brooke listen to me I am not going to let him hurt you okay?"

Brooke nodded and said "let's go to your house and hang out, I really don't want to go home and be alone."

Lucas nodded and said "Let's go Pretty girl I can't wait to get you alone." She chuckled. Lucas opened the passenger side car door for Brooke. Once they were in the car they drove off.

It was eight thirty and Haley was still with Jake.

They were in the kitchen and Jake said "Haley are you hungry?"

Haley smiled "yeah do you have Mac and cheese?"

Jake raised his eyebrows "Mac and cheese?"

Haley giggled "oh don't say nothing bout Mac and cheese. Mac and cheese is food for the gods."

Jake laughed "yeah if the gods are five."

Haley smirked "very funny Jakey".

Jake laughed at the nickname she gave him. "Haley I want to ask you something…"

Haley looked at Jake "Ask away."

Jake said "Haley will you go out with me? You know official like boyfriend girlfriend."

Haley smiled "Of course I will" She walked around the counter and kissed Jake. As it deepened she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. Jake wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Nathan pulled up home and walked into to the kitchen "Brooke! Haley! Are you guys home?!"

He walked to the refrigerator and saw a note on it from Dan and Deb:

Nathan Brooke and Haley we had a business trip. See you in 2 weeks and make sure you keep practicing.

Nathan smiled and picked up his phone and dialed a number…..

A familiar voice answered "Hello…"


	10. Stranger, Water and Protection

Still that night

Brooke was lying on Lucas's bed with her head on his chest. Lucas had his arm wrapped around her. Brooke was rather quiet and this didn't go by unnoticed by Lucas.

He breathed in her scent and said "Brooke are you okay? You haven't said much since we got here."

Brooke sighed "I am fine I was just thing about everything that has gone wrong in my life."

Lucas said "Like what?" Brooke sat up.

Brooke looked down at her hands "My life just been hard…this whole matt thing is going on and then the anniversary of-" She stopped realizing that she told him to much. She never really talked about her emotions unless it was Nathan, Haley or sometimes Peyton.

Lucas looked at Brooke "Brooke what anniversary?"

Brooked sighed an continued to look down at her hands "My Parents death….it happened five years ago."

Lucas lifted Brooke's chin by his fingers "Babe you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

Brooke looked into his eyes "No I want to…. We were driving to Haley's singing lesson and a drunk driver hit us head on….me and Haley were out for two weeks and Nathan stayed at our bed side the whole time. He was only 12 but he refused to leave…. The weird thing was me and Haley woke up at the same time, we always guessed it was a twin thing…..when we woke up Nathan told us that our parents died. Haley blamed herself and I think she does to this day. Ever time the anniversary comes up she gets distant from Nathan and I."

Brooke was looking down again and tears drops fell on her knees and she quickly wiped them away. She hated being vulnerable in front of people.

Lucas grabbed her and pulled her into to a hug "Brooke listen I cant take the pain from your parents accident away and I wish I could….but one thing I know is that I will not let Matt hurt you and I am going to be there for you"

Haley and Jake were sitting on the beach outside the house. Jake had a blanket wrapped around them and Haley was sitting between his legs with her back against his chest.

Haley said "Jake what are we going to do about Nathan?"

Jake said "I don't know, he isn't going to be to happy but we have to tell him."

Haley said "Yeah I know it just it so hard to talk to him sometimes, he acts like our father instead of our brother sometimes….." she shook her head "Enough about that" and she got up pulling Jake with her.

Jake said "Where are we going?"

Haley smiled and said "You will see…."

She pulled him towards the house.

Nathan arrived at the pizza place and found a table near the back.

He was drinking his soda when someone approached from behind.

The voice said "Well well well did you miss me Davis?"

Nathan turned around and looked at a beautiful red head, with a good figure and a great smile.

Nathan smiled and got up "Of coursed I did Rachel" he hugged her.

Rachel hugged him back she missed her friend. When they pulled apart she sat in the chari across from him. The waitress came over and took the orders and left.

Rachel smiled "So Davis I have some news for you…" Nathan looked up "My parents have decided to let me move back here and live in our old house again."

Nathan Heart stopped for a second and he said "Rachel that is great I missed not having you around here, Brooke and Haley are going to be happy too."

Rachel smiled "well I am happy too. So Davis what has been going on in good all tree hill since I was gone?"

Nathan looked down "Nothing knew really"

Rachel chuckled "Nathan that may work on anyone but I know you better than you know yourself sometimes, so why don't you tell me what's really up."

Nathan smiled "You could always read threw me….it's just that the anniversary is coming up and you know that Haley gets distant when it comes up. So I am a little worried about her and Brooke is her normal wild self so she keeps me on my toes. How have you been doing?"

Rachel chuckled and shook her head "Nathan I love that you care about your sisters but they need a brother not a father."

Nathan laughed "You sound like them, they say that all the time."

Rachel smiled "Well that really doesn't surprise me"

Brooke woke up and felt a protective arm around her waist. She looked at her phone and saw that it was ten o'clock. She knew she had to get home or Nathan and Dan were going to flip.

Brooke slid from Lucas's arms and went to his desk to write him a note.

She put the note on his pillow and kissed him on his head. Brooke walked out the door to his room and headed home.

Brookes phone vibrated in her pocket when she reached her house. She pulled it out a looked to see that she received a text from Haley:

_Brooke not coming home tonight, cover for me I will tell you later _

_- Haley_

Brooke sent a text message back to Haley:

_No Problem but I expect details tomorrow, be careful_

_- Brooke_

Haley put her phone down on the table and tied took off her shoes.

She called out for Jake "Jake come on"

Jake came out of the bathroom five minutes later and saw Haley in her cheerleading shorts and sports bra. He smiled at her petite and beautiful figure.

Jake moved closer "Haley what's going on?"

Haley smiled and ran out the back door, Jake followed and watched as Haley jumped into the beach water.

He jogged to the shore and said "Haley what are you doing?'

Haley smiled "Come on Jake live a little, I know you are not going to leave me in here all alone would you?"

Jake chuckled and pulled off his clothes leaving him in only in his boxers. He ran into the water and went over to her. When he reached her Haley was smiling at him and her eyes were sparkling off of the water. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck.

Haley chuckled "I told you that you wouldn't be able to leave me alone out here."

Jake smiled "You are just to hot" he leaned down and pulled her into to a kiss.

Haley pulled back and smiled "thank you Jake."

Jake kissed her nose and smiled "For what?"

Haley said "Fro being there for being."

Jake said anytime and pulled Haley into a passionate kiss.


	11. I gotta tell you something

Sorry it took me so long to update, I was having writers block….. Review please!!!

Thank you everyone that has been reading…. I want Peyton to be with someone but I am not sure who so I need some advice their.

It was 12 noon at the beach house.

Haley opened her eyes and noticed that her and Jake were on the couch together. The most have fallen asleep during their movie.

She sighed and got of the couch careful not to wake him. She walked to the bathroom and put on jeans a brown and white spaghetti strap shirt she kept in her cheerleading bag and brown and white converse's to go with them. She brushed her teeth and her hair, did her make-up and packed her bag up.

When she walked out the bathroom Jake was up on the couch.

"I thought you left or something." she smiled at him.

Haley walked over "Well I have to, Brooke can only cover for me for so long before Nathan will figure it out."

Jake said "Okay let me grab my stuff and I will take you home."

Haley grabbed his arm "Jake you don't have to I can just call a cab."

Jake shook his head "No way, I am taking my girlfriend home" Haley smiled when he called her girlfriend."

Haley kissed him "Okay"

Brooke was up and on a jog with her ipod blaring her music. She turned the corner and crashed into a chest and fell "What the hell!"

Brooke rolled over "Well if it isn't my girlfriend." Brooke got nervous.

"What do you want Mark?" she got off the ground.

Mark took a step towards her "Brooke you know what I want…." she took a step away from him.

Brooke looked around a noticed she was two blocks from Lucas's house. "Mark stay away from me"

When he went to grab her she took off running towards Lucas's house he was chasing after her too. Lucas was sitting on his porch and Brooke saw him. He didn't she her yet. Brooke was about to call out his name when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and jerked her back.

Mark smiled "no one can help you know"

Brooke let tears run down her face "LUCAS!!!!…." she tired to get out of his hold.

Lucas heard Brooke's scream and looked to see her on the side walk with a guy grabbing her. He ran as fast as he could and ripped Brooke from Marks grasp and punched Mark in the face.

Mark took off and Lucas looked at Brooke "Pretty girl are you okay?"

Brooke shook her head and Lucas pulled her into a hug.

Haley and Jake pulled up to her house and noticed that Nathan's SUV wasn't there. Haley got off the back of his bike.

"Jake thank you" she smiled and kissed his lips.

Babe, there is no need to thank me. I gotta go but I will pick you up at eight o'clock okay?" Haley nodded.

She leaned over and pulled Jake into a passionate kiss before breaking apart. Haley winked at him and walked inside. Jake waited until she was inside before he took off.

Haley walked in the house and read the note from Dan about the business trip she was happy that Dan wouldn't be home for two weeks. She also noticed that the house was empty which she hated so she grabbed her keys and headed to Peyton's house.

Nathan woke up and looked around him, he realized he wasn't in his room his was outside on grass. He felt something on his chest and saw Rachel with her head on his chest. He remembered how they came outside her house to lie on the grass and look up at the stars.

He smiled down at Rachel and felt her stir. She opedn her eyes and had theis confused look on her face,

Nathan chuckled " I had the same look." Rachel looked up and him and laughed. Nathan loved her laugh.

Rachel sat up and blushed when she noticed she was still lying on Nathans chest.

Nathan smiled "Well I guess the stars got boring." she smiled "Come on lets go get some food." she nodded and they headed inside.

Rachel was in the kitchen cooking eggs and Nathan was sitting on the counter watching "So Rachel was there any guys that you left behind?" Nathan noticed that Rachel tensed up at his question.

Rachel turned around with tears in her eyes. Nathan jumped off the counter and walked over "Hey what's wrong?" he said in a soft tone.

Rachel sighed and looked down "Nathan there is something I wanna tell you."


	12. Peyton Haley Brooke beat down

Chapter 12

Rachel and Nathan were standing in the kitchen....

Rachel sighed "When I was away I was dating this guy and We were driving home from a football game when we went over a bridge. He didn't make it." tears were rolling down her cheeks when she was finished.

Nathan walked over and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

Haley got out of her car and locked the car doors.

She walked up to the house and with out knocking as usually she walked in. When she got to Peyton's room Peyton was sitting on her bed and was hugging a crying Brooke.

Haley called out "Brooke" Brooke looked at her twin and got up and latched on to her.

Haley looked at Peyton with Brooke still in her arms and said " Peyton What the hell happened?"

Peyton said "I don't know she just got here two minutes ago and was crying."

Haley said "Tiger what happened?"

*****Story/Flash back*****

_Brooke was on a jog with her ipod blaring her music. She turned the corner and crashed into a chest and fell "What the hell!" she yelled out._

_Brooke rolled over "Well if it isn't my girlfriend." Brooke got nervous. And her throat felt dry._

"_What do you want mark?" she said as she as she got off the ground._

_Mark took a step towards her "Brooke you know what I want…." she took a step away from him._

_Brooke looked around and noticed she was two blocks from Lucas's house. "Mark stay away fro me!"_

_When he went to grab her she took off running towards Lucas's house with mark chasing after her. Lucas was sitting on his porch reading the newspaper and Brooke saw him. He didn't see her yet. Brooke was about to call out his name when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and jerked her back._

_Mark smiled "No one can help you now"_

_Brooke let tears run down her face and yelled out "Lucas!!!!!" she was trying to get out of his hold._

_Lucas looked up when her heard his name and looked to see Brooke on the side walk with a guy grabbing her. He ran as fast as he could and ripped Brooke from Marks grasp and punched mark in the face a couple of times._

_Mark took off and Lucas looked at Brooke "Pretty girl are you okay?"_

_Brooke shook her head and Lucas pulled her into a hug._

***** End of Story/Flashback*** **

Peyton got up and said "Oh hell no" and walked into her closet.

Haley knew Peyton all to well and threw on her sneakers. Peyton walked out with three baseballs bats and her keys.

It was always the same, Theses three might be the most popular girls in school but all the girls know not to mess with them because they will probably get their ass kicked. Just like in tenth grade when a girl named Mary pushed Haley into lockers, Mary ended up with two blacks eyes, a broken nose, and slashed tires.

Brooke knew this to "Guys this situation isn't going to be fixed with a Peyton Haley Brooke ass kicking."

Haley got up and said "You wanna beat"

Brooke "Guys please Lucas pretty much beat the shit out of him and I think we need to tell Nathan this one."

Peyton sighed "Okay Mark just got the biggest break of his life" she put the bats and her keys away.

Haley said "How about we watch the notebook and then we will call Nathan?"

Brooke and Peyton nodded. The girls sat down to watch the movie. Haley got up and said "I will be right back" Peyton and Brooke nodded.

Haley dialed Jake's number

"_Hello" _said Jake

"Hey Jake" Haley said walking down the stairs

"_Haley what's up?"_

"I know we said we were going to go out tonight but something happened with Brooke and she needs Peyton and I right now. I am really sorry" Haley sat on the couch

_No its okay, is she okay?_

"It's a long story I will call you later and tell you about it… okay?" Haley said

"_K talk to u later babe. Bye"_

"Bye" and Haley hung up the phone and went back in the room with Peyton and Brooke to watch the movie.

Nathan and her were sitting at the table eating

Nathan said "Rachel I am sorry"

Rachel sadly smiled "yeah me too"

Nathan sighed "Did you love him?"

Rachel sighed as well "No we weren't dating for that long…. I dated him for the wrong reasons. Don't get me wrong he was a great guy but he wasn't the right guy for me. His death made me realize that I cant be afraid to express my true feeling."

Nathan looked up "And what are your true feelings?"

Rachel opened her mouth to speak when she was cut off by Nathans phone

Nathan groaned and answered "Hello…. What happened?"


	13. Basketball And Girl Talk

Chapter 13

_Sorry I haven't written in so long, I had writers block. Please let me know what you think, I am just getting back into the path of writing this again._

Nathan shook his head sighing in irritation "Okay I am on my way…" he hung the phone up.

Rachel looked at him "Is everything okay?"

Nathan shook his head "I stupidly let Tim borrow my car and now he says it won't start. I have to go get him.

Rachel nods her head slightly disappointed she couldn't tell him the whole truth "Okay I will see you later I need to go see Brooke, Haley and Peyton anyway.'

Nathan nodded and waved as he left.

Rachel got in her car and drove to Peyton's house knowing that her girls were there.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nathan got out the cab and saw Tim sitting on the hood of his car. Nathan walked over and pushed Tim off of it. "Tim do not sit on my car you may dent my baby."

Tim smirks "Sorry Nate money" Nathan rolls his eyes and looks in the car and groans in frustration.

Nathan huffs out in frustration "Tim maybe when you drive a car you should make sure that there is gas in it." Tim shrugs his shoulders and Nathan shakes his head and wonders why he ever agreed to let Tim borrow his car.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Rachel pulled up to Peyton's house and walks in without knocking as usual. Peyton, Haley and Brooke are so into "The notebook" that they don't even see her standing in the doorway of the living room.

Rachel smiles "Well bitches did ya miss me." All three girls look and see Rachel and fly off the couch they all hug her at once causing them all to fall into the heap of pillows on the floor laughing.

When they calmed down they sit on the couch to talk.

Peyton looks at the redhead "Rachel when did you get here?"

Rachel smiled "I got here last night and I have a surprise…"

Brooke says "What are you pregnant?" Brooke wasn't being mean that was her and Rachel's language, everyone that first meets them thinks that they don't like each other but they soon learn different.

Rachel laughs "no skank guess which one of your favorite hoes is moving back to Tree Hill.

Peyton, Haley and Brooke jump up and scream, laughing and job up and down along with Rachel. Their group was whole again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nathan pulled up to the river court wanting to play some basketball and think. The river court always had an effect to draw the members of the gang there to think. When he got out of his car he saw that Jake was sitting there with a guy he had never seen before.

Nathan walked to the table "what's up Jake" they did there manly hug handshake thing. Nathan looks at the blond kid and Jake motions to Lucas "Nathan this is Lucas Roe he motions to Nathan " Lucas this is Nathan Davis" Nathan and Lucas shake hands.

Lucas looks at Nathan "You up for some ball?" Nathan nods and the to play one on one while Jack watches. Lucas and Nathan are evenly matched and are both very skilled when the stop playing Nathan and Jake look at each other silently talking and then look at Lucas who was drinking water.

Nathan sits down ' Luke you should join the Ravens, Jake and I play and we could us you, we could be like a triple threat."

Lucas thinks for a second "yeah I think that would be cool" the boys nod and the all sit to take a breather.

Jake stands up "hey you guys wanna go get something to eat?"

Nathan nods. Lucas stands up "Let's go to my moms café, it will be free" they all agree and get into Nathans truck and drive towards KARENS CAFÉ.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Peyton, Haley. Brooke and Rachel were sitting on the floor having just filled Rachel in on what has happened lately including the situations with Lucas. Jake and of course Mark.

Lets just say Rachel had the same reaction that Peyton did and was ready to go beat Marks ass.

Peyton stood up 'Lets go eat at the new café in town, this junk food isn't doing it for me."

The girls nodded and changed from there PJ'S to their clothes. Brooke put on a jeans with black heals and a black spaghetti strapped shirt along with her jean jacket. Peyton had on her skinny jeans with her band shirt and converse sneakers. Rachel had on a jean shirt with a blue spaghetti strap shirt with a white sweater. Haley had on a white caprice with a red shirt and red flats. They grabbed their coats and went into Peyton's car heading for the café. Little did they know so were the boys.

Let me know what you think. thank you to all of you that have been reading. Alos i want some ideas on who Peyton should be with?????? Thanks


End file.
